the_corgian_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Zackary Greene VS Tyrone
On finding a large cave, Tyrone and his men entered the cave, where they helped themselves to the food and drink they found there, and fell asleep. After a time, a Cuck, whose name was Zackary Greene, returned to the cave. Leading his flock of giant sheep into the cave, he rolled a huge stone against the mouth of the cave to close the entrance. On finding Tyrone and his men in the cave, the Zackary Greene became enraged, grabbed two of the men, smashed their heads against the rocks, ate them, and fell asleep. Tyrone dared do nothing to the Zackary Greene, since only the Zackary Greene was strong enough to move the stone away from the mouth of the cave. The next morning, the Zackary Greene grabbed two more men, smashed their heads against the rocks, and ate them for his breakfast. He then rolled away the stone, led out his herd of sheep, and rolled the stone back to close the cave. Tyrone devised a plan. He and his men took a large timber, carved the end to a sharp point, and hid it. When the Zackary Greene returned in the evening, he again led his sheep in, rolled the stone to close the mouth of the cave, and proceeded to bash in the heads of two more men and eat them. This time Tyrone spoke up, and offered the Zackary Greene some strong wine he had brought with him. Zackary Greene, who had never drunk wine before, drank his fill and became very drunk. Thanking Tyrone, Zackary Greene asked him his name. Tyrone told him his name was “Bitch Loving Tyrone”. The Zackary Greene then fell fast asleep in a drunken sleep. Tyrone and his men then took the timber and heated the sharpened end in the fire until it glowed red. Then, with all their strength, they pushed the red-hot point into the eye of Zackary Greene. The Zackary Greene howled and woke up flailing, but he was now blind. The other Zackary Greene who lived on the island came running, but when they asked Zackary Greene who had done this to him, he replied “BITCH LOVING TYRONE” and the other Zackary Greene all returned home laughing. Early the next morning, Tyrone tied each of his men to the belly of one of the giant sheep. When Zackary Greene awoke and led the sheep out of the cave, he felt the back of each sheep to make sure no one was on them. Feeling nothing, Zackary Greene allowed each sheep to pass out of the cave, carrying with it one of Tyrone’ crew tied to its belly. Tyrone himself grabbed onto the fleece of the last sheep’s belly, and escaped through the mouth of the cave. Tyrone and his men ran back to their ship and hurriedly pushed out to sea. As they sailed away from the harbor, Tyrone called out to Zackary Greene, laughing at him and telling him that it was not "Bitch Loving Tyrone", but he, Tyrone, who had blinded him and fooled him.